


The First Night

by Luffymarra



Series: Laris Surana [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief flashback to rape, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: Zevran's and Laris' first night didn't go quite how they planned.





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to avoid the brief flashback it's bolded and in italics. I only own Laris. Betaed by the awesome etaeternum.

Zevran watched Laris walk around the camp talking to the others. It had been three days since they had left Redcliffe, and he could tell the events at the Arl’s manor still weighed heavily on the mage’s mind. Zevran sighed; there seemed to be little he could do to help the mage with his burden. Zevran lent an ear when he could, but it seemed to do so little for the other male. The rogue had to push down the feelings of fear that he was not making himself useful enough, and that he would be left on his own if he did not improve soon. Laris was different than the Crows, he would not cast him out...he would not... _ would _ he?

Focusing back on Laris, he noticed the way that the other gentleman rubbed his shoulders while speaking with Alistair. An idea formed of how to make himself useful and help the mage relax at the same time. Of course, he would have to tread carefully. Laris had flirted with both Alistair and him on many occasions, but Zevran could not be certain that Laris would want to take it further than that. Pulling his head back to the moment, Zevran watched Laris and Alistair finish up their conversation before the mage started toward him, the rogue smiled when Laris reached him.

"Tsk. Look at you. Your weary stance, the dark circles under your eyes. Poor man, all this constant walking has gotten to you. Do you know what you need?" Zevran asked, standing with a hip cocked to one side, intending to draw attention to his body. The rogue was pleased when Laris' silver eyes slowly roamed down Zevran’s body, before rising to lock with his own. A mischievous smirk tugging at the other elf's lips. 

"No. What is it you think I need, my dear Zevran?" Laris asked, purposely purring the rogue's name. 

Zevran couldn't help the shiver that went down his back, at the way the mage purred his name, but quickly controlled himself when he saw the other's smirk widen.

"My thought is this: We retire to your tent and I show you the sort of massage skills that one only learns growing up in an Antivan whorehouse."

"I have been feeling tight. I've never had a massage before, but that sounds like a wonderful idea." Laris sighed and reached up with his right hand to knead his shoulder.

"A willing victim it is. And if I might ask, if the opportunity to proceed past the massage should present itself...?" Zevran asked hesitantly, though the doubt fled him when Laris' eyes once more raked down his form. The mage licked his lips, his eyes darkening with want when they returned to Zevran's.

"Then, I am sure, I will think of something quite pleasurable for us to do," Laris said, his eyes darkening further. "You should go change out of your armor first. I doubt it would be very comfortable to be in it during the massage."

"This is true. It will also allow me the chance to retrieve my oils to make the experience more pleasurable." Zevran purred, pleased when the other male smiled before pulling Zevran into a chaste kiss that quickly took on a heated edge. When Laris pulled away, Zevran found that he was a little breathless and quite surprised by how quickly the other male had taken control of the kiss.

"Don't keep me waiting long," Laris murmured, turning and walking toward his tent. Zevran watched him go, studying the flexing of the muscles along his legs, then turning and quickly entering his own tent to change.

***************************************

Laris looked up from his book at hearing Zevran call his name, and yelled for Zevran to enter. He smiled as the rogue set down a clanking bag and turned to tie the tent flaps shut. Moving behind the rogue, Laris wrapped his arms around Zevran's chest and nuzzled his neck. Zevran gave a pleased hum, tilting his head to the side to give Laris more room to work with while he finished closing the entrance. When Zevran turned his head, Laris captured his lips in a deep heated kiss, his hand wandering Zevran’s clothed chest.

Zevran reached down and stopped Laris’ hand while pulling away from the kiss with force. Taking a few deep breaths, the rogue reminded himself that there were plans and not to jump ahead.

"Now, now, my Warden. There will be time for such activities after we have rid you of all that tension you carry." Zevran gasped when Laris nipped at the end of his ear, withholding a whimper when Laris pulled back and moved further into the tent. For a moment he stood there, then with a deep breath he turned and regarded the Warden with blown eyes, who was watching him with a satisfied smile.

"If you would strip and lay down on your stomach, we will start the first part of our evening."

Smirking Laris slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Catching Zevran's appreciative gaze, the mage stood up untied his trousers and pushed them slowly down his legs, leaving his smalls on for the time being. Turning he laid on on his sleep mat, using his arms as a pillow. 

"Is this all right, Zevran?"

Zevran studied Laris’s body for another moment, something he hadn't been able to do fully until now. Then Zevran picked up his bag and moved over to the mage's side. 

"This will work fine, my dear Laris." Pulling out a bottle of frankincense and geranium oil, the rogue moved to straddle the other elf's hips, and gently poured a small amount of the oil along the top of his back. Leaning forward Zevran began to apply firm steady pressure to the knots he could feel under his hands.

Laris gave a quiet groan as Zevran started to knead the knots along Laris’ shoulders. He could see why someone would like this so much. As he lay there, the scent of the oils slowly filled the tent and the stronger it became the more it tugged at something deep in Laris' mind. He began to hear whispers and felt more hands on him than Zevran's while his eyes were closed. When Laris opened his eyes and discreetly looked around, only the rogue was there slowly working his way down the mage's back.

"Am I hurting you, my Warden?" Zevran asked, noticing Laris twitching under him. Stopping, Zevran rested his hands lightly on the mage's back, watching as the other male looked at him over his shoulder.

"No, no, it is fine, Zevran. I am just not used to the feeling. Please continue." Laris laid his head back down, firmly closing his eyes, determined to enjoy this rare moment of being close to someone he felt he could trust.

The scent...the scent though was trying to pull up memories he wanted to keep buried. The voices were trying to become clear; he could almost understand the words now. They seemed to be louder and clearer the lower Zevran got on his back. 

"You are a truly beautiful creature," Zevran muttered, his hands gently dipping beneath the edge of Laris's smalls. Those words, with the smell of the oil, finally brought the memory fully to the front of his mind. 

**_“You are a beautiful creature, but then again elves always are. Don't you think, Corporal?" The woman behind him asked, her hands roaming over his ass as she stripped the last piece of his clothing from his body._ **

**_"Yes, ma'am, Lieutenant," the Corporal replied, his weight pushing Laris'  down on the desk. The man bent closer to Laris's head, the smell of frankincense and geranium filling his nose, before the man bit down on the end of his ear, drawing a muffled scream from Laris’s gagged mouth. "It's my turn to have him, right Lieutenant?"_ **

**_"Of course, Corporal, I'm sure the little elf has been eagerly waiting for you," she said, coming around to take the man's place as the others in the room laugh. All the while, Laris struggled to free his arms. Hearing the rustle of cloth, he fought harder against his bonds but knew it was useless with his magic drained and the ropes cutting into his skin. Feeling his ass being spread and a blunt tip poking at his unprepared entrance, tears filled Laris’s eyes. He screamed as he was forcefully entered._ **

"Laris, my warden, mi dulce. It is alright. You are safe. Come back to me." Laris heard a familiar voice cut through the Templar voices, slowly the stone walls of the Circle changed to the fabric walls of his tent. "You're safe, no one here will hurt you, I will not allow it. That is it, my Warden. Whatever you see is not real. The people you hear are not here."

Laris blinked several times and looked around confused, his chest heaving for air, lightning and ice ghosting over his hands, the fabric of the tent rubbing against his bare back. He finally spotted Zevran kneeling in the opposite corner of the tent. His hands raised, eyes filled with worry. Seeing no Templars or stone walls, Laris took a deep shuddering breath and collapsed gracelessly to the floor. The power faded from his hands as he cradled his face in them.

"Mi dulce?"

"My apologies, my assassin. I had hoped that with you and the fact that you had no connection to the Circle, that I would be able to let go. That I could allow someone else to be in charge, but..." Laris sighed, raising his head to regard Zevran still kneeling in the corner. "It appears the memories, that feeling of powerlessness even after all these  _ years _ , is still too strong for me to be able to give up control."

Laris saw Zevran start to speak, but Laris shook his head, stopping the other before he could say a word.

"Please, Zevran, let us call it a night. After that memory, just the thought of someone touching me... I cannot... I am sorry that I have ruined what promised to be a very wonderful evening."

"Do not be sorry, my Warden. We all have things in our past that haunt us. I...I will take my leave. Goodnight, Laris." Zevran gathered his bag and swiftly untied the tent flap. Looking back once at the mage's bowed figure, he felt failure sit heavily on his shoulder. Walking back to his own tent, worry and fear once more crowded his mind.

***************************************

Four days after they had finished their business in Honnleath, they were on their way to Gherlen's pass. Laris planned to see if the dwarves of Orzammar might have any aid for the Arl and to fulfill the Grey Warden contracts while they were there. Watching Laris walk around their camp, Zevran was once more at a loss as to how to fix his error from before Honnleath. Laris had treated him no differently from before, but the rogue felt he had to make amends. He had examined that evening repeatedly, and finally thought he knew how to make it up to the mage, and how to keep his place in the Warden's party.

"May we speak in private, my Warden?" Zevran asked when Laris reached him in his usual rounds. Receiving a confused nod from Laris, Zevran turned to led him into the nearby tree line.

“Where are you going?” Alistair yelled, concern written all over his face.

“We’ll be right back, Alistair. There’s no need to worry,” Laris called.  

Once they were out of earshot of the camp, Zevran turned and faced Laris, who stood behind him with his arms crossed and head tilted to the side in question.

"You said that night in your tent, that you could not receive because of what happened to you in the Circle. Am I correct, my Warden?"

"Yes, that is correct. After those Templars were sent away, I could only give, I could never receive without one of my memories taking over like it did that night. Why are you asking me this, Zevran?" 

"I have found that there can be great pleasure in both positions. I have even found that there have been times where I have preferred to be on the receiving end. I am willing to give you the control, my Warden." Zevran said, watching both surprise and then wanting cross Laris’s face before it was carefully wiped blank. Then Laris uncrossed his arms and began to walk forward, slowly backing Zevran up until he bumped into a tree. Laris continued forward until they were pressed together from chest to hips, Zevran's legs parting to accept Laris.

"You would give me full control, Zevran? Could I do anything I wanted? Anything and you wouldn't try to stop me?" Laris asked, kissing up Zevran’s neck and nipping at the spot right under his ear. Zevran shuddered at the sensations, tilting his head to the side to give Laris more room while wrapping his arms around the other's back

"Si, my warden. Anything you want, you may do." 

"Ahh, my dear Zevran. I have to ask one question," Laris gently took Zevran's chin into his hand and made him lock gazes with him. "Are you doing this because you truly wish to, or are you doing it because you think it is the only way to stay alive?" 

Zevran was frozen, not understanding why Laris would ask such a question. His mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out, the confusion greater than he thought it should be.

"My assassin, surely you have some idea what happened to me. What they did to me... made  _ me do _ to stay alive. Do you truly think I would treat anyone that way?" Laris stroked his thumb across Zevran's cheek, and slowly stepped away, a sad smile on his face. "I would never make someone make such a choice; no I’m giving you a different, better choice, my Zevran. If you truly wish to be with me, because it is something you  _ want _ , not because you think it is the only way to survive, then come to my tent. Otherwise, know that you will never be left behind. I will never kick you out. You are my friend and you will always have a place by my side. No matter what you  _ choose _ to do. Please take the time to think this over."

Laris leaned back in and kissed him gently, before turning and walking back to camp. Leaving Zevran there, confused and unsure how to handle the freedom he had just been given. 

*******************************************

For five days, Zevran thought over what Laris had said. He examined how he felt, what he WANTED. He could not remember a time when he had been given the choice of what to do with his life. It had always belonged to the Crows, and if he had not made himself useful they would have killed him on the spot. To now be told that he did not have to worry, that he could be his own master, that he did not have to use his body to keep his place when his other skills were lacking, it left him feeling unbalanced. 

On the fifth night, while watching Laris around camp, Zevran finally came to a decision. Once they had eaten dinner, he cleaned up in the nearby pond; walking back to camp, he ignored the stares of the others and called out at the flap to Laris' tent. Hearing the mage call for him to enter, Zevran steeled his nerves and went in.

"Zevran? What can I do for you, my friend?" Laris asked, surprise and then concern crossing his face.

"I have thought about what you said, just as you asked, my Warden. I realize that I do wish to see where something between you and I may lead. Not because I fear being thrown away, but because I want it for myself." Zevran watched a smile cross the other male's face, while he rose and came to stand in front of Zevran.

"You are sure of this, my assassin?" Laris asked, reaching out to run his hand through Zevran's hair.

“Si,” Zevran nodded, licking his lips in nervousness. 

Laris nodded as he rested his hand on the fabric of his tent, the whole thing glowing briefly before fading away again. Seeing Zevran’s curious look, he pulled the rogue into his arms and kissed him chastely. 

“A simple silencing spell, my Zevran. More a force of habit than anything, but I’d rather our first night be just ours. Does this bother you?” Laris asked, cupping the other elf’s cheek. 

“No, mi dulce,” Zevran answered, nuzzling into Laris’ hand.

Laris smiled leaning in to kiss Zevran, the hand on his cheek going to tangle into his hair, the other going around the assassin’s waist. While the kiss quickly deepened, Zevran slipped his hands under Laris’ shirt, hands roaming across the other’s back.

Laris pulled away from Zevran’s lips with a groan and used the hand in his hair to angle Zevran’s head so he could nip along his jawline to his ear. Knowing just how sensitive an elf’s ears can be, Laris began to tease it soon having Zevran moaning and rocking into him lightly. When he moved to switch to the other ear he felt Zevran back away slightly to lock eyes with him. Laris was pleased to see want darkening the rogue’s blown eyes.

Feeling Zevran tugging his shirt up, Laris stepped out of their embrace and dragged his shirt off. He gave the other male a pointed look and drank in every newly exposed inch of skin that the rogue uncovered for him.

Dropping his shirt, Zevran stepped forward and kissed Laris again, loving the feel of skin on skin. Disengaging from the kiss, Zevran began to trail nips and kisses down Laris’ neck. He loved the gasps and mewls he was receiving and continued down his chest, over his toned stomach muscles, until he reached the edge of Laris trousers.

“Zevran…”

He looked up at Laris’ lustful, questioning gaze. Smiling reassuringly, Zevran looked back down and reached forward to untie Laris’ trousers. Pushing them and his smallclothes down, he helped the mage step out of them. Reaching up and wrapping a hand around the other’s member, Zevran began to slowly pump his hand up and down.

Laris groaned when Zevran touched him, before throwing his head back with a moan, when the assassin ran his tongue up the underside before taking the head into his mouth and sucking hard.

Locking his knees, Laris grabbed onto Zevran’s shoulders and began to squeeze in time with the bobbing of the other’s head. He could tell Zevran was using every trick he knew to help the pleasure build quickly. Too quickly, he realized feeling his edge coming closer.

“Zevran, fuck, stop...I’m to…” Laris cut himself off with a loud moan when his words seemed to only spur Zevran on. 

Soon Zevran felt Laris grab his hair tightly and he relaxed his mouth and throat, while the mage thrust several more times. Laris came, releasing every ounce of himself down the back of Zevran’s throat. Pulling back, he realized Laris was still half hard and marveled at the warden’s stamina. While the Laris dropped to his knees and claimed Zevran’s mouth in a deep kiss.

Laris pushed against Zevran, until the other elf switched position, and went from kneeling to laying on his back, his legs parted so that the mage rest comfortably between them. Pulling back from the kiss, Laris smirked and grinded down on Zevran, earning a gasp and a shudder from the rogue.

“I can tell you are going to be a horrible tease, my Warden.” Zevran groaned when Laris grinded down again, nipping and sucking at the sensitive spot on Zevran’s neck.

“My dear assassin, you have not even begun to see me tease yet, but I must admit, I would rather leave the teasing for another time,” Laris told him, kissing down to his chest, while his hands undid the ties to Zevran’s pants. Laris pulled down his trousers, not at all surprised to see that the rogue had gone commando. Running one hand up Zevran’s leg, Laris reached to the side and picked up a pillow to place under Zevran’s hips. 

Once Zevran was settled comfortably, Laris retrieved a vial of oil, and uncapping the bottle, Laris breathed in the scent of sandalwood. Dipping his finger into the oil, Laris’ oiled digit traced along Zevran’s inner thigh to his entrance. Laris slowly pushed slowly inside. Zevran moaned softly, closing his eyes and relaxing to make Laris’ intrusion easier. He opened his eyes when the mage removed his finger and watch him coat it and another with more oil, before both were being pressed back into Zevran. He shuddered at the feeling of being stretched and could see the concern in Laris’ eyes. Zevran smiled and squeezed down on the fingers inside him, making Laris tremble and lean forward to lick and bite at the rogue’s nipples while he continued to stretch him.

By the time Laris had three fingers stretching Zevran, he had been pushing back onto them, begging the other to stop his teasing. Removing his fingers, Laris oiled his fully hard member up and brought it to Zevran’s entrance.

“One day, my Zevran, you will realize that this was not teasing. I promise to show you what true teasing is one day VERY soon.” Laris told him, pushing in slowly, making the other cut off with a moan. 

Once Laris was fully settled in Zevran, he held still wanting Zevran to have time to adjust, but Zevran pulled the Laris down into a kiss while clenching down on Laris’ member. Understanding, Laris lifted himself up onto his elbows, pulled slowly out and thrust back in.

They quickly fell into a rhythm, Zevran’s legs coming up to wrap around Laris, while they moaned and gasped in between kisses. Laris soon reached between them and wrapped his hand around Zevran’s member, gaining a loud cry when he began to jerk him off. 

With the added stimulation it didn’t take long for Zevran to reach the edge and fall with a moan, feeling Laris continued to thrust several more times before coming himself. 

Moments later, Zevran felt Laris pull out of him and opened his eyes to see Laris settling back onto his knees and gather a bowl of water and a cloth together. 

“You are very prepared, my Warden,” Zevran observed, humming happily when the mage warmed the water and cleaned him up. 

“I will admit, I had hoped this might be what you would choose, my assassin, and I did not want to be unprepared. Though I had decided that if you did nothing by the time we reached Orzammar, I would accept your friendship and ask for nothing more.” Removing the pillow under the other’s hips, he laid down beside the rogue and gathered Zevran into his embrace. “I am very glad this was your decision, my assassin,” Laris said, throwing a blanket over both of them.

Zevran curled up to Laris’ side, his head resting on the other male's shoulder, his arm laying on Laris’ chest. The mage ran his hand through Zevran’s hair, causing the other to slowly relax into the comforting gesture. When Zevran realized that he was about to doze off, he moved his head slightly and locked eyes with Laris.

"It is about time I return to my tent. Surely the others will talk if they see me leaving in the morning. Though I suppose they must be talking already."

"Let them.” Laris huffed, his arm moving down to hold Zevran to his side, while his other hand came up to hold the assassin’s hand on his chest. “What I do with someone I trust is no business of theirs. Besides, I would like to be able to enjoy waking up beside someone for once. It’s one of the many things I was never able to do in the Circle. So, stay...please?"

Zevran was speechless for a moment before he smiled and threw his leg over Laris’, his head going back to resting comfortably on the other’s shoulder. 

"As you wish, mi dulce."

 


End file.
